


Boyfriend Greeting Buttfuck

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Gay, Gay Sex, Size Difference, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Gwyn’s spent the day at home relaxing. What’s there to do once his darling boyfriend comes home from work? Impale himself on that massive dick.
Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207767
Kudos: 58





	Boyfriend Greeting Buttfuck

**Author's Note:**

> Characters featured in this fic are owned by Vespair. Check out their social media for more on them.

The door creaked open. The footsteps of a huge figure entering the house became audible from the other side of the home. There he was! He was finally home! 

Gwyn dropped everything to head to the front of his home and greet his dear sweetheart Andy. The stout lad just a bit over five feet in height hobbled as fast as he could, not even bothering to change out of his day time casual wear. The lax pink tee he wore meshed with his bright pink hair, just the cutest shade of bubblegum that effortless conveyed that mischievous libido packed away just for his dear boyfriend. Other assets were considerably less packed away… his enormous cock stretching a solid two feet in length and down to his kneecaps was easily visible against his thighs in that loose pair of bike shorts he had on. The head was even poking out the bottom leg hole, steadily growing firmer and fuller as time marched on. Hearing his big beautiful boytoy step back inside their home was setting off a Pavlov-esc response. It was time to prime that dick for action!

Around the hall and into the living room Gwyn reared his head, catching his dear massive boyfriend freshly arrived and ready to relax. Andy was just enormous, a totally captivating hunk for a horny little gremlin of a guy like Gwyn. He was a borderline mini giant, stretching a full 10 feet in height from head to foot! Did having those pricked up dog ears and tail on his otherwise normal human frame just instantly make him supersized? What an anomaly. Gwyn’s anomaly. Gwyn’s ridiculously hung, virile, mouthwatering anomaly of a boyfriend.

“Hihi honey~!” Gwyn greeted Andy, quickly prancing up to him with all the enthusiasm of a homemaker deprived of any fun all day. Gwyn immediately honed in on Andy’s personal space and took up a close position standing tall next to his boyfriend’s waist. 

Andy was a little slow to react, a mixture of end-of-day lethargy and just generally being slower than his promiscuous boyfriend. “Ah, hey!” he spoke with a deep hearted, jolly greeting!

Gwyn made sure there was zero mystery about what he was after this instant. His hands crawled around his boyfriend’s belt buckle and toyed at his zipper. It’d been a whole day since they last fucked between their bedsheets. His poor ruined asshole was just aching for that behemoth! Nothing could compare with his boyfriend’s absurd dick. No toys could come close to comparing to that huge log, unless traffic cones were added into the mix. He needed that absurd dick nearly as large as his very frame in him as soon as possible!

Andy caught on to Gwyn’s advances soon enough. “Wow, down for that already, huh? I guess it’s been pretty pent up in there all day.”

“You know it, big boy~” Gwyn smirked, steadily undoing his darling’s pants, steadily unraveling that enormous anaconda from that poor cage of pants. How did Andy even fit this thing in his pants to the point where you couldn’t tell he had a boy breaker of dick? It’s a mystery he didn’t plan on solving soon. His mind was far too focused on the ass fucking he was mere moments away from to care about anything else.

Down Gwyn tugged his lover’s pants, letting all that pent up cock come to life. Balls bigger than the size of his goddamn head swung free, twitching eagerly feeling the touch of Andy’s go-to sperm dumpster. That huge, massive, waist-thick mega cock finally sprung free, nearly slapping Gwyn over with it’s daunting might. Immediately Gwyn shoved his face in it all. How was he supposed to resist a banquet that luscious? A giant virile cock pillar like that needed all the smooches any able bodied boyfriend could muster.

Andy was smiling and relaxed as his boyfriend claimed his pride as his toy once more. It was easy to get that huge slab of dick to start spurting, but Gwyn had such a masterful way of making it sing. In mere moments, his dick was primed and at full mast, an entire torso’s worth of cock ready for action. 

Just a glance down and Andy good see his nimble bitch of a boyfriend already in position for fun. His cute pink head was looking back at him, body pressed against their couch. His shorts were pulled aside, leaving a fat bubbly twink butt and a veteran asshole capable of taking that monster sitting on display. 

“Let me take the edge off of work, honey~” Gwyn muled. “Fuck my fat ass and put a baby in me~”

Andy smiled wide. A shot of pre the size of Gwyn’s fist shot out of Andy’s gigacock and splattered against his ass. 

Andy lunged at his lower, making the couch creak and wobble from his huge mass looming down on the anal whore perched on its cushions. There wasn't a need for further foreplay or a steady, slow insertion into Gwyn’s asshole to make sure he didn’t rip him in half. Gwyn knew how to take it. Gwyn liked it rough. Nothing made him sing like that titanic dick remodelling his insides! 

Right on cue, Gwyn was a broken wreck of an anal bitch the moment that big tall boy took his dick deep enough for those taut balls to slap his calves. He groaned in delight, taken aback by just how fucking good it felt to have a cock that enormous throttle his insides! Alright that huge dick nearly crushing his prostate was making his respectable cock mass spurt clear blanks, just in love with being claimed by the finest cock he’d ever known. Andy had his eyes shut and his face grit in focus, moaning and shaking a little in delight from his boyfriend’s unreasonably tight asshole. No one could take it like him! Few at all could actually take it, admittedly, but no one could mix that seductive power bottom energy with an orifice that could actually take him!

Infact, the comfort of Gwyn’s insides seemed to prove too intense in little time. It was long before Andy’s grunts grew louder and more labored. He let out an orgasmic yelp and held his position wedged deep inside his boyfriend just minutes into their play.

Gwyn took notice of how soon Andy was to pop. “Wow, already?” Gwyn complained. “I thought you’d last a little long-URK-”

Try as he might to complain about such a quick romp, Gwyn could barely speak. The explosive cumshot unloading from Andy’s nutsack was too much for his system to handle! A blasting of warm, gooey spunk absolutely flooded Gwyn’s system, stuffing the boy full! His belly distended, his asshole leaked excess, and his mouth was even coughing the stuff up! His cock couldn’t take the rush of sperm running against his poor prostate. He was spurting on the couch all his own! Oh, who was Gwyn kidding being underwhelmed by such a speedy session. Gwyn adored being converted into a cum rag by his boyfriend’s mega dick! 

The duo collapsed on top of eachother on that comfortable couch, winding down from orgasm. Gwyn lurched his head out to find his boyfriends lips and was rewarded with a darling, passionate kiss in return. Andy never tired of this, neither did Gwyn. The only thing that beat their daily off-work sex was the end of day ruckus they raised in bed...


End file.
